


Yours

by Emilia3546



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Azriel (ACoTaR), Dom Cassian (ACoTaR), Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate use of shadows, Multi, Smut, Sub Nesta Archeron, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546
Summary: ACOSF Spoilers, do not read this unless you have finished ACOSF*****Nesta can't forget the sight of Cassian and Azriel sparring, and shares her fantasy with Cassian one night, to her surprise, he agrees.Or, the threesome scene that we deserved.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Azriel, Nesta Archeron/Azriel/Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to talk about ACOSF, please come find me on tumblr, I need people to talk to about this one!!  
> And please let me know what you think about this one, I had a 30 min debate with myself about posting it in the first place.
> 
> As always, drop any requests in the comments

Nesta sighed as Cassian's arm tightened around her, holding her tight against his chest, his heartbeat slow, lazy almost, beneath her head. She trailed a hand up his chest, tracing shapes, and he chuckled, kissing the top of her head, and tipped her chin up to look at him,

"What? What're you thinking, Nes?"

"I don't know," she mumbled,

"Yes, you do. C'mon, talk to me," She shrugged and moved to straddle his hips, trying to deflect his attention, but he held on to her, "Nesta," she stayed quiet, trying to find the words to voice what she wanted to try, and he brushed a thumb over her cheekbone, "What're you worried about?"

"I love you," she mumbled, "You know that,"

"Of course, now what's bothering you?"

"I don't know," she repeated, and he frowned, 

"Oh," realization spread across his face, and Nesta tried to bury her face in his neck, hiding her blush, "You were watching Azriel earlier," he started warily, and she trembled, hiding her face against him still, "Nesta," she raised her head to look him in the eyes, "You want both of us? At the same time?" 

Yes. No. Yes. Yes, but she loved Cassian, and she didn't want him to ever forget that, to think for one second that he wasn't enough for her, that she had betrayed him. 

Cassian smiled at her, cupping her face in his hands,

"I will _never_ fault you for wanting something, you _are not_ betraying me by being curious, for wanting to try something." Shit, the bond was wide open, he was hearing all her thoughts, and she carefully closed it, just so that she could control how to tell him what she wanted,

"I just- every time the two of you spar, I don't know."

"It's alright," he slipped a hand into her hair, slowly calming her worries, "I'll ask him, and we'll go over what we each want out of it beforehand,"

"You- what? You're okay with this? And it won't be weird for you?"

"Yes, and it wouldn't be the first time we've bedded a female together." Nesta's head shot up at that,

"Now, that's a story I think I've got to hear," he grinned, and kissed her again,

"Please don't be scared to tell me what you want, don't ever feel guilty for it either. I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable with something, but please tell me." She nodded, and snuggled back into him,

"I love you, and I'm yours, always." He kissed the top of her head,

"And I'm yours," he murmured into her hair, and she rested her head back onto his chest, sighing in contentment when his wings came around her, cocooning her in a safe darkness. She quickly dropped off to sleep with her mate still gently stroking her hair, safe in his arms.

*****

Nesta shuffled on her feet, and dropped back onto the bed next to Cassian, who pulled her into his side. She wrapped her arms around his waist, but kept wriggling nervously,

"Are you sure about this?" He murmured to her,

"Yes. I'm just, it's the waiting, that's all." She met his eyes, trying to replicate his calm demeanor, but failed miserably. Cassian released her as she started wriggling again, and she shot back to her feet, pacing in front of the bed. Cassian's confidence was reassuring, and she slowly settled down, stopping glancing across to the door. Cassian was already bare-chested, but as she looked across at the mirror, she couldn't help the blush spreading across her cheeks. She was far more scandalously dressed than her mate, if you could call it dressed at all. Her breasts were held aloft by a crimson lacy bra, so light that it barely covered her at all, and a matching pair of red panties failed spectacularly to cover her at all. She was grateful for the silk dressing gown, even if the ties at the front didn't allow it to conceal anything at all. 

She closed her eyes for a moment, slowing her now racing heartbeat, and gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around her, tugging her backwards towards the bed. She relaxed into Cassian's hold, her breathing hitching when he pulled her onto the bed,

"Ready? You remember the safeword?" He whispered, and she opened her eyes, and kissed him quickly before nodding. He rubbed a thumb over her cheekbone before slipping a blindfold over her eyes. She leaned back against him, and he traced comforting circles over her stomach and sides, soothing her as they waited. At the sound of the door opening, she wriggled again, once again nervous, but Cassian swept her hair over her shoulder, and kissed the side of her neck. She melted into him, and tipped her head sideways to allow him access. The sound of footsteps across the floor didn't distract her any more, only added to the rush of heat now flooding through her. Cassian must have noticed the shift in her scent, because he chuckled against her skin, and gripped her chin with one hand, pulling her head back, the other vanishing from her skin. 

Nesta whined when his lips left her neck, and tried to reach behind her to find him again, but another pair of hands caught her wrists and pinned them to the bed beside her, and she gasped. Cassian released her chin, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder as Azriel settled himself beside them on the bed. Nesta moaned as Cassian kissed her, his hands tangling in her hair, and she almost cried out at a featherlight touch on her waist, gentle, exploring. She opened, and Cassian's tongue swept into her mouth, at the same time, the bed moved, and she felt Azriel move to in front of her, hands still exploring around her waist, only her waist. 

She covered Azriel's hands with her own, and he froze, but she squeezed gently, gasping for air when Cassian released her mouth, his hands disappearing from her hair to the front of the dressing gown, slowly undoing the ties, Nesta turned her face into Cassian as it fell away, 

"Don't get shy now, sweetheart, we've only just started," he chuckled, and she moaned as he palmed one of her breasts, her legs falling open. She moaned again as Azriel settled between her legs, one finger dipping just below the waistline of her panties. He traced circles over the inside of her thighs, until she was practically shaking, and biting her lip to keep from begging.

"What was it you said, Cass, you wanted her begging and screaming before we're done?"

"Exactly," his nose brushed the side of her neck again, and he leaned over her to pull her legs wider apart,

"Unfortunately for you," she gasped, barely able to form the words, "I don't beg." Lie. She had begged for Cassian just days ago, but she wasn't going to tell Azriel that. He hummed in response,

"We'll see about that," he murmured, his breath hot on her thighs, he was so close, but still too far. With Cassian holding her, she couldn't wriggle, but she reached out to try to pull his face closer. He sat up, leaving her wanting, and she whined,

"Cass," but her mate pushed her panties to the side and swept two fingers through her core, then pushed them into her mouth,

"Suck," he instructed, and she did, moaning at the taste of herself, and tried to shift her hips, but Azriel held her still, a breeze whispering up her body, no, not a breeze, a _shadow._ She tried to reach for him, but the shadow found its way to her hands, twining around them, and gently pulled them behind her back. She whimpered, and tried to speak, but with Cassian's fingers in her mouth, the only sound that came out was a desperate whine. 

"You think she's earned it yet?" Azriel's voice broke the silence, and Cassian waited a moment to respond,

"I don't know, do you think you've earned it, Nes, you want him to touch you? Taste you?" She nodded desperately, drool dripping down her chin and he chuckled again, unclipping her bra at the back and pulling it away at the same time as Azriel pulled her panties off, leaving her completely bare before them, but for the first time that night, she wasn't nervous, she just wanted them, both of them, right now. Cassian chuckled as if sensing her thoughts over the bond, "She's ready," he murmured to Azriel, who immediately pushed her legs apart, and she arched at the first gentle touch, still not quite where she wanted him, easing closer and pulling away. She bit down gently on the pads of Cassian's fingers, and he nipped at her ear, making her collapse into him again, loose and compliant. She moaned when Azriel slipped one finger inside her, quickly adding another when he felt just how wet she was. 

Cassian pulled his fingers from her mouth, turning his attention to her breasts, and her moans grew louder at Azriel's slow pace inside her. Soon enough her moans turned to gasps and whimpers as he curled his fingers. He circled another finger around her clit, avoiding it entirely, making Nesta cry out in frustration. She gasped again when Cassian bit down gently on her collarbone, both males still avoiding giving her what she wanted,

"Cass!" She complained, but he ignored her, "Cass," neither male made any move to relieve her ache, "Cass, please," she whined, forgetting what she had said earlier, 

"There you are sweetheart," He said as Azriel finally pressed down on her clit, still moving his fingers inside her, until she was moments away from the edge, but stopped. She cried out again in frustration, struggling against the hands pinning her down to try to reach one of them, either of them. "Open your mouth," Cassian ordered, and she gasped as he slipped a familiar gag between her lips, and tied the straps behind her head. The ball pressed against the back of her throat, keeping her quiet, but breathing, and she screamed around it at the first brush of Azriel's tongue against her core. Cassian's arms banded around her, holding her against his chest, still kissing along her neck. 

Blind and gagged, she could do nothing but take the pleasure coursing through her as Azriel eased her close to a climax, but never quite let her reach it. She knew her legs were probably shaking, and Azriel was having to hold them open. She whined around the gag, trying to pull away as the pleasure started to become too much, but she just met the solid mass of her mate behind her, he cradled her head gently, and Azriel stopped when Cassian felt the tears wetting the blindfold, he must have signaled to stop for her.

"You want to stop?" He whispered and she shook her head, "You want to come?" She nodded, trying to reach for him, but the shadows still held her hands, "Go on then, come on Az's tongue." She moaned, and squealed as her climax rippled through her, she lost track of whose hands were whose, and when she finished screaming, Cassian slipped away, laying her down on the bed, and the shadows released her hands, leaving her panting for breath. 

Someone pulled the blindfold away, and she opened her eyes to Cassian leaning over her, his pants gone now, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, waiting. She fixed him with her gaze, and he chuckled at the desperation in her eyes, and slowly, too slowly, pushed into her, pausing once he was fully seated inside her. She collapsed back onto the bed, her eyes rolling back as he pulled out and thrust back into her a few times, just enough to leave her wanting more, before pulling out completely and rolling off her. She whined, and sat up, finding both males sat on the edge of the bed, watching her,

"Come here," Cassian said, the pure dominance in that tone setting her limbs moving as she crawled across the bed towards him, and crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He squeezed her waist, and slowly undid the straps holding the gag in place, tossing it aside as she gulped down precious air. She kissed his jaw, up to his ear, before working her way down his neck, moaning as two pairs of hands started roaming all over her again. "Get on your knees," she slipped out of his lap, and dropped to the floor, kneeling between his legs, looking up at him. Azriel leaned back on the bed, content just to watch. "Eyes on me," Cassian gripped her chin, turning her attention back to him. He pulled her hair out of her face, holding it back with one hand, the other still holding her chin, "If you're good, I might let you come again tonight, can you be good for me?" 

Part of her wanted to disobey him, just to see what he would do about it, but she nodded, if he followed through, she wasn't sure she could cope with not being allowed to come. He let go of her chin, and let her guide herself onto his cock, just holding her hair out of the way. She concentrated on the tip at first, swiping her tongue across it a few times before popping it into her mouth, avoiding taking him deeper into her mouth, until she felt pressure on the back of her head, and let him push her down onto him. She choked when his cock hit the back of her throat, and tried to pull up, but he held her still, forcing her to take all of him. He held her still until her throat relaxed and she could take him deeper comfortably. It didn't stop the tears from springing to her eyes, and he gently wiped them away. She bobbed her head up and down a few times, before she began sucking in earnest. His groans above her head just urged her on, and she started stroking what wouldn't fit in her mouth, slowly, bobbing her head in time with her hand. He groaned again, and she looked up at him when he pinched her nose, cutting off her airflow. A hand still on the back of her head, she couldn't pull away, and she gazed up at him, a little bit of panic in her eyes,

"Make me come," he whispered, and she nodded as much as she could, before renewing her efforts, she moaned as he thrust up into her mouth, and fell still, letting him fuck her mouth, until he was coming down her throat. He didn't let go of her until he had finished, until she had swallowed every last drop of his release. She panted for breath when he let her go, still holding her chin to look up at him, "Good girl," she smiled at the praise, and he pulled her forwards, so that she could lean against him, and slipped a hand into her hair, the other rubbing her shoulders as Azriel eased her back onto her knees. Her head shot up as he pushed her legs apart, and Cassian rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, she hadn't even told him that particular fantasy, and now it was almost coming true. Azriel waited until she shuffled on her knees, and let him spread her legs further apart, her head still in Cassian's lap as he gently stroked her hair. Azriel held onto her hips as he slowly eased inside her, rolling his hips gently against hers, until he was fully seated inside her.

Cassian held her as Azriel started to move, slow, measured thrusts that left her moaning, and whimpering in Cassian's lap. Azriel was longer than her mate, but Cassian was thicker, and she wrapped a hand around him as he hardened again, pumping him in time with Azriel's thrusts, getting harder each time, until she couldn't concentrate enough to stroke Cassian, until all her focus went to Azriel pounding into her. She screamed when he moved one hand from her hip to her clit, and clung on to Cassian as if he were the only thing anchoring her to the world. She screamed again and again when Azriel struck that spot deep inside her again and again, until she was shaking and crying from the pleasure,

"Cass," he lifted her chin gently, "Cass, please, can I-"

"Not yet,"

"But-" He raised an eyebrow and she stopped, "Please," she whimpered when Azriel slammed his hips back against hers, forcing her farther into Cassian's lap, "Please," she whimpered again when he didn't respond. He ignored her pleas until she was sobbing with pleasure, barely able to force that one word out,

"You can come only once he has," he told her, still holding her as Azriel kept pounding into her,

"But I-" he raised an eyebrow again, and she dropped her head,

"Yes, Sir," she whispered, Azriel sped up his thrusts, probably for her sake, and came a few moments later, spilling inside her, and she panted, waiting for permission from Cassian, looking up at him while he contemplated, "Please," she whispered,

"Please what? Use your words, sweetheart."

"Please can I come? Please, Sir," she quickly added, and he nodded, a hand trailing down her body to find her clit, barely touching her before she screamed his name and collapsed limp in his arms. He pulled her into his arms, dragging them both backwards onto the bed. Azriel climbed onto the bed next to them, and threw an arm over Nesta, while she snuggled into Cassian's chest, still reeling from her climax. She kissed Cassian's chest, and reached for Azriel's other hand, and squeezed it gently, he responded by kissing her cheek. 

Nesta didn't know how long they lay still, both males hands running all over her, but once she had finally caught her breath back, Cassian pushed her off him, and she felt a rush of wetness at the sight of him, already hard and ready for her again. She crawled back towards him and placed her hands on his chest, his own rested on her hips, and he guided her down onto his cock. Both of them groaned at the perfect fit, and as Nesta slowly rolled her hips, Cassian let out another groan, and swore when she pushed down on his chest, moving her hips faster. She panted as she moved, Cassian's hands on her hips still guiding her as she rode him, moans filling the air around them. 

When he thrust up into her she squealed in pleasure and her arms gave out, sending her crumpling onto his chest, letting him thrust upwards into her, holding her against him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and moved his hands from her hips to her ass, squeezing once before Azriel's hands replaced his. Nesta tried to turn to look, but Cassian gripped her throat with one hand,

"Eyes on me, remember," it wasn't a question, but she nodded,

"Yes, Sir," then moaned as Azriel gently massaged lubricating oils into her hole, slowly easing one finger inside her, while Cassian kept pounding her from beneath. He added a second finger, and began to thrust them in and out, before removing them completely, and Nesta buried her face in Cassian's chest, and whimpered in fear at the feel of Azriel's cock pushing at her ass, Cassian rubbed her back as Azriel slowly pushed into her, 

"Fuck," she felt a sense of satisfaction at Azriel's muttered curse, and wiggled her hips to encourage him deeper. He rolled his hips gently, "I don't want to hurt you," he murmured, and pushed a little more, halting as she tensed up, right on the threshold of pain. She took a few deep breaths, 

"I'm okay," 

"Are you sure?" She nodded, and screamed when Azriel slammed his hips against hers, forcing himself all the way in. Pain mixed with pleasure and tears stung her eyes. Cassian gently wiped them away, "Okay sweetheart?"

"Uh-huh," she managed, moaning as both the males began to move in tandem, Azriel pushing her down onto Cassian's cock, and Cassian shoving her back onto Azriel's. She squealed again and again, there was no pause, no escape from the pleasure, and tried to move against her mate, but he thrust up into her and she collapsed onto his chest again, whimpering softly with each thrust. She couldn't match them, all she could do now was take the pleasure that they were giving her, their moans filling the air around her, bringing a sense of satisfaction to her. 

"Shit!" Cassian shouted, and bucked his hips up into Nesta even harder, making her squeal and gasp, but Azriel kept gently stroking his wings, and Cassian returned the favor, leaving Nesta trapped between them, crying out at the renewed force of both of their thrusts,

"Cass, Cass, please, Sir, I'm gonna-"

"It's okay, come for us," Nesta screamed as her vision went white, and moaned into Cassian's mouth when he kissed her again. They were still moving in her when she came down from her high, and she let them, rolling her hips against theirs, grinning at each muttered curse or moan. 

"Cass, come, please, I want, I-" she whimpered as he came, filling her completely, and pulled out, letting Azriel pull her up, her head dropping back onto his shoulder as he drove his hips against hers. She moaned again, and he pushed her towards another climax, it was too soon, she was too sensitive, "Wait, wait, please, I can't,"

"It's okay, sweetheart, come for him,"

"N-no, I can't, I-" she screamed as he pulled all the way out, and immediately pushed back inside her. "Please, please don't make me," she begged, her gaze meeting Cassian's,

"It's not my cock inside you, you'll have to ask Az," Nesta tried to turn her head, but Azriel gripped her chin, forcing her to keep looking at Cassian as he pounded into her, his shadows now creeping over the bed towards them, and she whimpered in fear,

"Shh, Nesta, it's alright, they won't hurt you," Azriel whispered, his voice soft, but commanding, and she nodded, "Now are you going to come for me?"

"Please," she whispered, "Please, I can't, please,"

"You can, and you will," she glanced back to Cassian beseechingly, and found him watching, 

"Come, Nesta," he said, and she did, screaming and crying as Azriel spilled inside her, his shadows flicking all over her body, not allowing her to come down from her high, making her come again and again, even when he pulled out of her, and let her drop limp in his arms, his shadows kept wringing pleasure from her, until she was sobbing, and pleading. Once the shadows receded, Cassian climbed back across the bed to take Nesta from Azriel's arms, and the three of them collapsed onto the bed. 

Nesta panted for breath clutching the pillow that Cassian pushed under her head tight as his hands slowly swept over her body, searching for any pain. She winced when he reached her neck, the muscles had stiffened up, and immediately a second pair of hands started to work them loose again, massaging the pain away. Nesta sighed, and allowed the males to look after her, easing her sore muscles, and once they were done they carried her between them to a warm bath, courtesy of the House, filled with bubbles and bath salts, slowly easing her into it. They quickly tidied up the room while she allowed the warm water to soothe her muscles, and helped each other clean off before Cassian made his way over to the bath and sat next to where Nesta was leaning against the side, clasping her hand in his, 

"I'll leave you be," Azriel clapped Cassian on the shoulder before making to slip out, and Nesta raised her head, 

"Azriel?" He looked back to her, and smiled, "Thank you,"

"What for?"

"Not letting this be weird, and for, y'know,"

"Of course," he slipped his clothes back on, "Let me know if you want to do this again," he added before slipping out, "Perhaps next time, Nesta, you can share my cock with Cassian." Nesta couldn't hold back the laugh, 

"Perhaps," Cassian glared at the both of them, 

"Shut up, Az." But he was chuckling to himself as Azriel slipped out of the door to recover on his own, and leave them to themselves. "Alright, Nes?" She nodded, and reached for him, he grinned, and slipped into the water beside her, pulling her into his side,

"That was good, really good."

"Were you okay, at the end?"

"Yeah,"

"It's just, you didn't say the safeword, but you did say stop."

"Cassian. You have nothing to worry about, I love you, you didn't hurt me, neither of you did. I was fine, if I had really wanted to stop I would have safeworded, I enjoyed it."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You were wonderful, both of you."

"But mostly me."

"Well," she started, and giggled, "Yes, love, mostly you." She was still smiling when he kissed her again, softly, with love in his heart. 

"I was worried that maybe you'd panic and stop us,"

"I enjoyed it, really." Cassian grinned and kept an arm around her as he reached across to grab the glass of water he'd left for her earlier, she smiled and leaned into him as she slowly drank it all, letting him turn her around to wash her hair, his fingers soothing away any worries she still had. Once he had rinsed her hair out, she grabbed the cloth from the side, and gently wiped down his wings, washing away anything left.

Once she stopped, she sank back onto the seat, and let Cassian pull her into his side, wrapping a wing around her, murmuring that she was okay, that he was there. She turned and wrapped her arms around him, mumbling happily when he held her close, and cocooned them in his wings, her own little cocoon of safety with him. She didn't complain when he stood, and dried them both off, grabbing a nightgown for her, and carried her back to the bed, the bed-sheets changed already, and lay her back down, and grabbed her book from her nightstand, flipping it open to the most recent page. She snuggled into his chest, and he kept one arm around her, playing with her hair as he read aloud from the book, until she fell asleep, safe in his arms.


End file.
